1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for information processing, and a program, and particularly to a device and a method for information processing, and a program that make it possible to know the present state of a user with whom to communicate and perform processing according to the state of the user.
2. Description of Related Art
“What are you doing now?” This phrase is often used as an inquiry made to a person at another end of a telephone call immediately after the telephone call is started by portable telephone or the like. When there is a reply “I am getting on a train” in response to the inquiry, the caller for example says to the person at the other end of the telephone call, “I will call you later,” and hangs up.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-57706 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique that extracts a next time when a user terminal can perform communication from schedule information, and manages the schedule information on a server.